My Precious
by Anime Stars
Summary: Uh oh, Serena went and hid Darien's 'precious' thing he can't live without. What is this thing and why did she hide it? -A Trilogy of Oneshots Modern Tokyo, Silver Millennium, Crystal Tokyo
1. My Precious

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own ANY characters from Sailor Moon, though I sometimes wish I did. The only thing I do own in this oneshot is the storyline…maybe…possibly…I think so anyways.

_**Author's Note:**_ I had been reading a lot of Serena(Usagi)/Darien(Mamoru) humor fics and then thought of this one, at first it may seem like a couple of others you've read, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one with this idea…if not then it's my mistake. Please keep in mind this is my 1st completed fanfic and I have no beta reader. So I'm submitting this with good faith, although I know my grammar/punctuation could use a little work. Please Enjoy, Read, and Review. Flames are accepted since I just found a bag of marshmallows. ^.^ ~Anime Stars

* * *

"SERENA!" Darien called from somewhere other than the bedroom of the apartment he lived in with his wife.

Serena groaned and rolled over in bed, glancing at the time on the clock. The face read 7:34am; it was too early for her to be awake.

"Serena where is it?" Her husband called again.

"Where's what?" the blonde mumbled into her pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

"Honey, you know I can't live without it. Where did you put it?" The black haired man said as he poked his head into the bedroom.

"Who said I hid it. Maybe I threw it away. Darien, come back to bed." Serena yawned.

"Serena, I can't function without it. Please tell me where it is so that way I can leave." Darien spoke, turning furious blue eyes capturing his wife's own mischievous ones.

"Did you try calling Andrew? Maybe he knows where it is." She responded, shaking in silent laughter.

"Love, you didn't throw it away. If you tell me where it is I can leave. Please." He begged.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not telling."

"Serena…"

"That's not going to work." Serena raised an eyebrow to her husband's 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Just tell me why."

"You know I hate it."

"Did you really throw it away Serena? Do you know how hard I looked for it?"

"Darien, come back to bed. I'm not going to tell you were I put it."

"Ha! So you DID hide it." Darien accused.

"Yes. Now please come back to bed." Serena pleaded, tired of her husband's antics.

Darien, dressed for work, filled the doorframe and stared at his wife. He said not a word and stared pointedly at her as she refused to tell him where she hid the thing he loved just as much as her.

"Serena. Where. Is. My. Coffee." He stressed. "Don't tell me you forgot. I need my coffee to live."

Rolling her eyes and settling back into bed Serena gave in to Darien's demands. "If you remember where I hid that awful green jacket before I convinced you to throw it out, I put your 'precious' coffee there."

Before Serena had even finished, Darien had raced into the living room and moved the television out of the entertainment center. There, hidden behind the backboard was his precious coffee. He put the television back and headed into the kitchen calling back a thank you.

Serena just smiled to herself and tried to sleep as she heard her husband banging around in the kitchen, obviously looking for the coffeepot she had hidden in the bathroom. Just because she gave his the location of the grinds did not mean he would be able to have his caffeine fix, unless of course he came back and apologized for eating her chocolate ice cream last week. _Yes, indeed. This was much more fun than hiding the jacket_, she thought as Darien's voice calling her name woke her back up.

* * *

_The End, maybe. And I bet you were thinking "Oh no, another green jacket story." Turns out you were wrong. Again please review and I hope you enjoyed my 1__st__ completed fanfic. ~Anime Stars_


	2. My Precious: The Beginning

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any part of Sailor Moon, though there are sometimes when I wish I did.

_**Author's Note: **_Annndddd, I'm back. I was seriously amazed on the number of hits the 1st "chapter" received so I'm making another per the request of **Anonymous Angel** (Thanks for the compliments, here's a cookie for I ran out of cherries and ** (^.^)O )

**SailorMoonFanForever**: Thank you again, and you're a terrific writer yourself!

**technicolouredeyes**: Well, apparently my Creative Writing class in high school paid off. It's the class where I learned how to put my stories into the correct format. I would publish the ramblings I have but, sadly, none of them are fanfics. They're classified as short stories, but I hope to find a way to make them known soon.

Also I managed to make it onto some favorite story/author lists! ^.^ So here's the start of how Serena started the whole hiding things to make Darien go out of his mind. Without further ado... *waves magic wand produced from who knows where* To the Silver Millennium we go…it's my first Princess Serenity/Prince Endymion story!

So please read, review, and I hope you enjoy! ~_Anime Stars_

* * *

_My Precious: The Beginning_

Princess Serenity sighed as she watched the Crown Prince of Earth, Endymion duel with his generals. Normally he would be paying attention to her, but on the first "official" visit to the Moon Kingdom all Prince Endymion wanted to do was train with his generals.

_Why won't he pay attention to me? I thought the whole reason why he came to visit was to spend time with me here, so I wouldn't get in trouble with Mother and the Sailor Scouts._The blond princess thought to herself, remembering the incident this morning when the group from Earth had teleported onto the castle grounds.

**-Flashback-**

"**Now Serenity, please be on your best behavior." The Queen said as she straightened a pin that had fallen out of her daughter's trademark hairstyle.**

**"Yes Mother. I understand." Princess Serenity responded. She waited until her mother had receded back into the throne room before gaining Sailor Venus' attention.**

**"Venus, can you believe that Endymion finally accepted my request to visit us here on the Moon?" She whispered, not wanting to alert any of the other Scouts to their conversation.**

**"It's about time. If I remember what the generals told me, he's going to try to spend more time with you while in a proper setting. It's a big difference than you two sneaking around to see each other." The leader of the Scouts agreed, as the Scout of Love she was the only one who could see the "threads" of the relationship between the Prince and Princess.**

**A commotion from the people in charge of the teleporter system drew their attention back to the matter at hand. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light. When it had dissipated Prince Endymion and his generals, all dressed in their standard armor, stood before them. Both royals smiled at each other, it had been three days since their last meeting.**

**"Prince Endymion, Generals." Serenity spoke politely, curtsying.**

**"Princess Serenity. Thank you for allowing us to stay here for a few days. I hope we can spend some time together if it's possible." Prince Endymion responded blandly, his blue eyes betraying his happiness at seeing her again.**

**"It's a pleasure to have you stay here. Venus, would you please show the generals to their rooms? I would like to speak to Prince Endymion for a moment." At her words Venus nodded and gestured to the four generals who, after an okay from their prince, followed the Scout of Love out of the room.**

**"Endy! Oh thank you so much for coming here. I can never stand being so far apart from you." Serenity exclaimed as she launched herself into Prince Endymion's arms.**

**"I can't stand being away from you for too long either my Princess." He ran a hand through his messy black hair, the other resting lightly on his sword as Serenity stepped back.**

**"My mother wishes to speak with you first, but after is there anything you want to do?" She said as she led the way towards the throne room, a small smile on her face.**

**"As a matter of fact…" The prince murmured under his breath.**

**-End Flashback-**

Serenity blew out an extremely un-ladylike breath, still in shock that what her prince had wanted to do was use the training field to work with his generals.

"Milady, I've prepared a meal for the Prince and his friends. It has been set up in the dining hall, would you like me to alert them?" A maid asked, bringing the moping princess out of her thoughts.

The princess did not respond for a moment, rather watching the way Endymion was taking care of his "precious" sword. She giggled to herself and turned back towards the confused maid.

"Yes, please let them know. Also I'll follow shortly; there is something I have to attend to first." She responded with merriment in her blue eyes.

The maid nodded and proceeded down to the field, Serenity watching the whole time. It was when Prince Endymion left his sword on the makeshift table with his generals sword that Serenity made her move.

_He'll never guess that it was me. This will teach him to not pay attention to me!_ Princess Serenity thought with smile, making sure there was no one around as she took the sword and made her way to the library before joining the others in the dining hall for the meal.

**- A short time later-**

"Serenity, have you seen my sword?" Prince Endymion said as he located the young woman in question in the library.

"Huh?" The blond looked up from the book she was reading. "Why are you asking me? Wouldn't one of the generals know?"

"I was asking because you were the last one to join us in the dining hall. I was just checking to make sure you didn't take it."

Serenity sighed, and turned back towards her book. Not wanting to be ignored Endymion leaned down and snapped the book shut. The two pairs of blue eyes met in a heated staring contest. Princess Serenity gave up and turned her head away.

"I had something to do. Why should it matter to you when I arrived to eat?" She asked.

"I want my sword back. Serenity, please give it to me." Endymion spoke with a hard voice.

"No. Why should I?"

"Princess." The Prince of Earth's voice dropped ten degrees.

"As soon as you got here, Endy, you went out to duel your generals. I thought you came here to spend time with me?" The blond whispered her eyes downcast.

"I did. In order to spend more time with you I moved up my training duels. Please Serenity; tell me where my sword is." This time the prince gentled his voice, trying to please his princess.

"No." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said 'no'."

"And why not?"

"Because." The young princess said with a pout.

"That isn't a reason."

"Maybe I forgot."

"Serenity, you did not forget where you put my sword. Do you know how much time it will take to make another one?" The black haired man said as he lightly shook her.

"You're going to have to catch me to get it back." She teased as she slipped of his hands.

With those last words she took off, Endymion following quickly behind. The pair ran throughout the castle, through the gardens, across the training field, and back into the library. They had scared a countless amount of castle staff and had provided a source of amusement for the Moon Queen, the generals, and Sailor Scouts along the way.

"Gotcha." Endymion said softly as he caught her arm near one of the open windows.

"You may have me, but you're going to have to choose carefully. Me or your precious sword?" The blond giggled, holding out the item in question she had just picked up from where she had hid it under a bookcase.

"What?" The prince turned his puzzled gaze from his sword to Serenity and back again.

"Easy. Me. Or. Your. Precious. Sword." Serenity said slowly, dangling the sword outside the window in a light grasp.

"Do I have to choose?" Endymion said as he weighed the options in his mind.

Without saying a word, Serenity let go of the sword. She hoped it would land in the lake below and he would not follow. With a shout Endymion, still holding her arm, jumped out the second story window. In midair he turned so he was cradling Serenity in his arms, and whispered something incoherently in her ear right before they hit the water. Both surfaced quickly after the shock, spitting and treading water towards the shore where the Scouts and generals awaited with towels.

"What did you say?" Serenity murmured as she tried in vain to wring out her sopping gown.

"I said 'I choose both.' And if you ever try this again, I won't be very happy with you." Endymion said loud enough for her ears alone as he upturned his water logged boots.

"Endymion, I can't promise you that." She taunted with merriment sparkling in her eyes.

"Somehow, I don't think this is the end." He sighed, casting his eyes towards Earth.

Little did he know that soon the Moon Princess would be hiding much more than just his sword, which he eventually fished out much to the amusement of his generals.

_

* * *

_

_Fin._ I hoped you enjoyed. Please be kind and review! ~_Anime Stars_


	3. My Precious: Crystal Tokyo

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon and this fic was created with the intent to only please the readers, therefore I gain no money from writing this.

_Author's Note:_ YAY! Thank you for all the reviews/favorite author/favorite stories adds! *clears throat* Now that that's out of the way and my sugar high is gone…I'm sorry for the delay and will have to tell you that this will be that last part to My Precious, at least I think so. We've seen Modern Tokyo, the Silver Millennium, and now Crystal Tokyo. Fear not, for I've got more oneshots to follow…namely a new trilogy of oneshots called: My Precious Revenge. In that series it's time for Darien to payback Serena. I seem to enjoy writing oneshots dealing with driving characters (who I DO NOT own the rights to) crazy.

PM me or email me any plots (or character pairings) you have, and I'll TRY to comply…though in the end it's up to me to make the final decisions. One that I have in mind for a 3rd series (still unsure if I will be able to write this) is a character (still undecided) hiding Sailor Pluto's Time Key (Personally I would NOT try that…). So now you know my future plans: write the 3 oneshots for My Precious Revenge, and then try to figure out if I can write a third series. Please send your ideas, for they do help out when I don't have time between classes and my life to think of them. You'll be credited, I promise you. So please enjoy, read, and review! ~_Anime Stars_

_

* * *

_

_**My Precious: Crystal Tokyo**_

_~The following is merely my thoughts and therefore not truth~_

Neo Queen Serenity stood on the balcony outside her room, staring out towards the horizon where the sun was rising. She sighed again and pulled her robe closer to her chilled body. Moments later male arms wrapped around her waist and a familiar chin rested on her head.

"What did you do this time?" King Endymion said, not wanting to play around with his wife's games.

"Who said I did anything at all?" She replied innocently.

"Whatever you did, you're regretting it now aren't you? That's why you're up so early. Just tell me what you did and I'll see if I can fix it." He chuckled spinning Serenity around to face him.

She looked up at him, smothered a grin, and mumbled something against his chest.

Endymion cocked his head and looked down at the woman in his arms. "What did you say?"

"I think it's a bit too late to fix it now." She whispered, mortified at what she saw when she had looked at her husband.

In reply he merely shook his head and headed back inside, Serenity followed him and sat on the bed. She folded her hands in her lap and stared at them. This was one joke that had gone farther than she had planned. She truly did regret what she had done and was too ashamed to look at her husband. Endymion noticed her uncharacteristic behavior and watched her from the corner of his eye. A knock sometime later startled the royal couple.

"Come in." Serenity called weakly, still not looking at Endymion.

Sailor Pluto opened the door and stepped inside. She smiled at the Queen and then turned to address the King. Her normal composure cracked when she saw the King and with a smothered laugh she shook her head. Pluto looked pointedly at Serenity.

"You've done it this time. I believe this tops all the other pranks you've pulled in your lifetimes. Too bad you didn't live up to your usual and hide something."

"Well, actually I did hide something. However I didn't know that that would happen." The Queen gestured helplessly towards where she saw Endymion on the edge of her vision.

"What? Would one of you two please tell me what's wrong." The King said as he looked between the two women.

"I…" Serenity started.

"Pardon your majesty, but have you looked in a mirror this morning?" Pluto spoke after clearing her throat.

"Serenity," Endymion turned his blue gaze towards her. "What did you do? Just tell me. It'll be easier if you do it that way than having me find out on my own."

"I'll just be…going now." A flustered Pluto exclaimed as she back out of the room and closed the door.

"Serenity…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would happen."

"What would happen? And why do I need to look in a mirror? I showered already so if you did put make-up on me it should be gone." He coaxed gently, trying to figure out what his wife could have done this time.

"Do you like the color purple?" She said as she plucked at the sheets with nervous fingers.

"Purple?" Bewildered he ran his hand through his hair and then it clicked. "It was the shampoo. It wasn't shampoo was it?"

"No, it wasn't shampoo. It was a diluted bleach solution. It was only supposed to turn your hair white. But it…" Serenity spoke suddenly and finally looked at Endymion.

"This explains how Neo King Endymion had purple hair. Do you enjoy driving me crazy?" He said as he stepped toward her.

"I," Serenity started and then continued as Endymion bent to lift up her chin. "No, I don't enjoy it. Though it does get your attention doesn't it? All I ever wanted was to be was your 'Precious'."

"Serenity, right now you are my precious. No one can replace you. I'm not mad at you, sometimes though you do get on my nerves. But I love you and I always have."

"I feel the same way. I'm sorry."

"Be prepared though Serenity. I will have my revenge and it not only will be sweet but another thing to add to my "most precious" list." Neo King Endymion whispered in his wife's ear before leaving for the throne room.

"Oh dear." Neo Queen Serenity sighed and stood to dress in a silence that was short lived as Pluto scream echoed throughout the halls.

"Who took my Time Key?!"

_

* * *

_

_~Fin~_

_There is the last installment of "My Precious", for now anyways. I hope you enjoyed reading my oneshots about Serena driving Darien crazy. Who knows, maybe I'll get around to adding a fourth one: Sailor Moon/Tux based. No one will ever know. ~Anime Stars_


End file.
